The Adventures of Sailor MiniMoon
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: This is the story of 14yearold Rini of the future, who must join together with a new band of Sailor Scouts to protect Crystal Tokyo.


**The Adventures of Sailor Mini-Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter One**

**Visions of Darkness**

_A long time ago, a young woman and her friends protected the planet Earth from the forces of darkness many times. That young woman is now the queen of this planet-now called Crystal Tokyo. Her friends were soldiers that protected the palace until just recently, when they themselves were made rulers of different parts of the kingdom. In this time of peace, the queen's young daughter, Rini, lives a happy, safe life just like other girls her age. But on the day of her fourteenth birthday, the teenage princess learns that the evil her mother fought against all those years ago may not be gone for good…_

"Hey, Small Lady!" a female voice echoed in the long crystal corridor, making the future queen of the planet turn. Sailor Mars stopped in front of her and tried to catch her breath. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Rini folded her arms and made an angry/pouty face. "Raye, I'm fourteen as of today! I think it's time everyone stopped calling me that." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

The Sailor Scout of fire chuckled. "I see…So, what shall we call you then?"

"How about…" She looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I've got it! My mom is Neo Queen Serenity, so I should be Neo _Princess _Serenity!"

"Ok, but are you sure you won't get tired of people calling you by such a formal title, princess?" Raye asked with a raised eyebrow.

The pink-haired teen nodded matter-of-factly. "I'm sure! So…Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah…Your parents sent me to find you. They said they have a present for you and want you to meet them in their room."

"A present!" Rini's face lit up with excitement. "Thanks, Raye!" She took off running, waving to her mother's former-guardian until she was out of sight.

Sailor Mars shook her head with a smile. "She's so much like her mother was at her age…though not quite as klutzy." A loud crash followed by a startled shriek from Rini sounded in the distance and she chuckled. "Spoke too soon…"

Rini ran all the way through the palace corridors, ignoring the looks the people preparing for her party later that night were giving her. When she reached her parents' room, she knocked quickly and burst right in. Her mother and father looked up from where they sat on the bed at her entrance.

"My dear Serena…" the queen said with a smile as they stood, using her daughter's full name-which had been her name as well. "I knew if Raye told you there was a present waiting you would come running." She nodded to her husband-King Endymion and the original prince of Earth-who opened up the jewelry box on the nightstand and took something out.

Rini was practically hopping with excitement. "What is it? What is it!"

The King handed the item to the Queen, who gave it to her daughter. Rini took it carefully into her hands and stared at it in awe. It was a gold star that fit perfectly in her joint palms, with a small chain on the top point. There was a raised circle in the center of the star.

"What is it..?" Rini breathed.

Neo Queen Serenity reached out and pressed the circle gently. It raised up, revealing a yellow crescent moon with a red circle nested against it on a white background. A hauntingly beautiful melody began to play.

"Oh, wow!" the young princess exclaimed.

"Your father gave me this locket over one thousand years ago so I would not forget him when he left the moon to return to Earth. Even after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, this locket found it's way back to me, and I've had it ever since. And now, we want you to have it."

"Thank you! Thank you!" the teenager shrieked and threw her arms around her parents.

Later that night, after the ball thrown in honor of her birthday was over, the young princess lay astrew in her bed, fast asleep. She mumbled incoherently, tossing and turning in her sleep, her fingers clenching around the sheets, sweat pouring down her forehead.

"_Where am I?" Rini asked, her voice echoing in the vast sea of black that was squirming and moving as if alive._

"_You are in the realm of darkness." answered a familiar voice. A girl her own age appeared from out of the shadows. She had dark eyes and straight black hair that fell to her waist loosely._

"_Hotaru!" Rini cried, happy to see her friend again. She had just wandered off many years ago, but the princess had never forgotten their friendship._

_A small, sad smile graced the other girl's lips. "I often dreamed of the day we would meet again, but I had hoped it would be under better circumstances…"_

_The princess' smile faded. "Is something wrong, Hotaru?"_

"_Something is coming, Rini…I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I know it's something bad. All of Crystal Tokyo will be in danger!"_

"_Oh!" Rini's face became wrought with worry. She remembered a time long ago when an attack left the planet devastated and her mother trapped in a deep slumber. In order to save her, she traveled to the past and tried to find the Imperial Silver Crystal-a strong gem that was the source of the future Queen's power. Even after succeeding, she never forgot that it had been her fault the whole thing had happened in the first place…_

"_Don't worry…Though I can't see what fate lies in store for Crystal Tokyo, your mother has always been able to protect it in the past. I have only come to warn you to be on your guard. Goodbye, my friend…" And with that, she faded into the darkness._

"_Hotaru, wait!"_

"Don't go!" Rini awoke screaming, bolting upright in bed. Realizing she was safely back in her room in the palace, she put her hand to her chest and waited for her heart to stop racing.

"It will be okay…" she tried to assure herself, but could not hold back her tears, and they fell freely from her red eyes. For even if her mother could protect them, it still did not change the fact that once again, she was completely helpless…


End file.
